


Unicorn

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: au_bingo, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Crack, Gen, Rainbows, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Parker saw a unicorn outside a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> fan_flashworks #1: "the lost hour" (completed in under 1 hr)  
> au_bingo: unicorns  
> comment_fic: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, "is that a....unicorn?"

Parker was looking at the street below Hardison’s window. “There’s some horse with a horn on his head stopping traffic.”

“There’s a horse outside?” Hardison said. “With a horn? Like a trumpet around its neck, or…”

“It’s a long spirally thing in the middle of its forehead.”

“Woman, you have got to be kidding me.” Hardison walked to the window. He stared out the window.

Eliot walked into the room. “Guys, what are you all staring at?” He walked to the window.

“Is that…a unicorn?”

“That’s what it looks like to me. I thought those things only existed in fantasy novels and Marvel Comics.”

“You’re telling me there’s a crime-fighting unicorn in a comic book.”

“No, Eliot, it’s this guy that shoots energy beams from his mind while fighting Iron Man. And he’s a villain, not a superhero.”

“That’s stupider than my crime-fighting unicorn idea. Why haven’t I seen him in the movies?”

“I don’t think they’re going to cast a dude with a horn on his head shooting energy beams at Robert Downey, Jr.”

“Look, the unicorn’s on top of that taxi!”

While Eliot and Hardison were arguing about Unicorn, the unicorn had jumped onto the front of a taxi and had made its way on top.

“I want to go outside and ride it before it gets away.”

“Parker, you are not going outside to ride the unicorn.”

“Why not? I bet he can shoot rainbows out of his horn. And he’s adorable!”

“He also has a horn on his head and he can gore you. I mean, not like a bull could gore you, since a unicorn horn can go through your body, but he can still gore you.”

“Hardison?”

“Yeah?”

“While you were explaining the possible dangers of unicorns to Parker, she ran out the room.”  
Hardison and Eliot looked at each other. They both ran out the room and out of the building.

Traffic was still stopped outside. The unicorn had run off the taxi. The taxi’s roof was dented. The driver was sitting on the hood, upset.

“Which way did the unicorn go?” Hardison said.

Eliot pointed in the direction of the taxi; the trunk also had dents in it. They both ran past the taxi, looking for Parker in the street or on the sidewalk. Eliot found Parker in the middle of an intersection riding the unicorn. Hardison followed, although he was wheezing after running a short distance and walking the rest of the way towards the intersection. The unicorn was shooting rainbows out of his horn.

“Told you unicorns could shoot rainbows out of their horns,” Parker said.

“Parker…” Hardison took a big breath. “Parker, get down from that unicorn. You know that animal control’s going to pick up that unicorn.”

“But where will it go?”

“I have no clue, but just get down from that unicorn.”

Parker stepped off of the unicorn. The unicorn shot a beam of rainbows from his horn. He jumped on the rainbow beam and disappeared, leaving Hardison, Eliot and Parker in the middle of irate drivers honking their horns and yelling for them to leave the intersection.

“I think you scared him, Hardison,” Parker said as the three left the intersection. “‘Animal’ and ‘control’ are very dangerous words.”


End file.
